Mission Complete?
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: The gang runs into a runaway girl who turns out to be another Gundam pilot! Is Heero falling in love with a killer? Chaos throughout the fanfic! What next? Contains bad words. Pleez r+r! Chapter 6 now up!
1. Mission

Mission Complete?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
Chapter 1: Mission  
  
  
  
Mission: Destroy the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy  
  
Mission accepted  
  
  
  
The dark figure smiled. "I've never failed a mission before, and I don't plan on starting now. Heero Yuy, watch your back."  
  
Heero turned around. He felt as if he was being watched. He grunted and kept walking, but was alert for anything suspicious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"Someone's watching us," Heero replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked. Heero glared at him. Quatre gave a sheepish smile. They all continued walking, but were alert. They walked into a shop in hopes of catching their follower. Then, Heero crashed into something.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!" cried a voice. Heero felt pain in his shin and winced. He had crashed into a girl. She didn't look very happy. Duo saw Heero wincing and laughed.  
  
"You let a girl hurt you!" he cracked. Heero gave him a death glare, but Duo ignored it. Heero turned back to the girl. She wore a sleevless shirt and shorts. Wufei smiled.  
  
"I agree with Duo. You let a weak onna hurt you?"  
  
"Watch who you're calling a weak onna. I can beat you up in five seconds flat!" The girl threatened. Wufei growled and the girl stuck out her tongue at him. Duo smothered a laugh.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quatre asked politely. The girl smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks for asking," she said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I guess I should apologize about yelling at you. I didn't see you there and I'm in sort of a hurry," she said. She shifted uncomfortably, and looked behind her shoulder. Heero grunted.  
  
"He means he's sorry," Quatre said. The girl smiled.  
  
"The strong silent type, eh?" Heero just grunted again. She shook her head.  
  
"May I ask for your name?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure! My name's Kyari. Can I ask for all of yours?" she asked, eyeing the group.  
  
"I'm Quatre, the one you bumped into is Heero, the one that laughs a lot is Duo, the one who called you weak is Wufei, and the slient one is Trowa."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. I also have to apologize for losing my temper."  
  
"It's alright," Quatre said. Kyari smiled. Then, they heard shouting. Kyari turned around and cursed.  
  
"Oh shit!" She turned to face the boys. "Sorry, gotta run!" With that, she ran passed them and outside the shop. Then, three angry looking men came over.  
  
"Have you seen a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes? She's wearing a sleevless shirt and shorts," one of them asked.  
  
"Why are you looking for her?" Quatre asked. Kyari seemed really nice.  
  
"That bitch fought with one of the gang and he ended up in the hospital," the man said angrily. "Now where'd she go?" Heero pointed in the direction where Kyari ran off. The men nodded and ran off. Quatre was shocked.  
  
"Heero! How could you do that?" he asked.  
  
"It's none of our buisness what happens to her. From what I heard, she can take care of herself," Heero answered.  
  
"Yes, but still, I think we should go and help her," Quatre said.  
  
"I agree. I haven't kicked ass in a long time!" Duo complained. Quatre gave him a look and Duo shrugged.  
  
"Alright, we'll go help her," Heero said. But why? he asked himself. They all went outside the shop and heard shouting in an alley way. They ran over and saw two of the men they had talked to earlier on the ground unconcious and another fighting with Kyari. She finished him easily.  
  
"Damn, that girl can fight," Duo whistled. Wufei grunted in disapproval.  
  
"I guess she didn't need our help after all," Quatre said. Kyari turned in their direction and blinked in surprise.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We thought you might have need some help, but we were wrong," Duo replied, eyeing the bodies.  
  
"Oh them? Naw, they fight like lil kids," she told them.  
  
"They told us that you've put one of their friends in the hospital. Would you mind telling us how that happened?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure, but can we talk somewhere else? I don't think talking in a dark alley way is a perfect place to be talking."  
  
"Sure. Would you like for us to go over to your house?" Quatre asked. Kyari got a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I don't have a home. I sorta ran away," she said. They looked at her surprised. With the exception of Heero, Wufei and Trowa. Quatre recoverd.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can come to our home," Quatre said. Duo agreed, but not the others.  
  
"What! You can't bring that weak onna to our house!" Wufei cried.  
  
"What makes you think that we'll let her come?" Heero asked. Trowa said nothing, as usual.  
  
"Don't call me a weak onna! Call me that again and I'll give you weak onna!" Kyari yelled threateningly.  
  
"Watch out Wufei," Duo laughed. Wufei glared at him, but Duo was not affected.  
  
"Oh come on! Let her come. She doesn't have a home. Besides, we have an extra room," Quatre coaxed. Duo joined in.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let her come!" he said.  
  
"It's not my problem if she has no home," Heero replied.  
  
"Stop fighting. Just let her come," said a voice. They all looked at Trowa in surprise. Kyari smiled.  
  
"You have a nice voice Trowa. Ever considered using it more often?" she teased. Trowa flushed and Duo and Kyari laughed.  
  
"Weak," Wufei muttered. Heero sighed.  
  
"Alright, she can come, but any trouble and she's gone." He walked away as Duo cheered  
  
  
  
Uh-oh. This doesn't sound very good. Sounds like trouble. What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter, Prepare to Die! I'm sorry if you do not like this fanfiction. It just popped into my head and I decided to type it up. Pleez review! 


	2. The Truth

Mission Complete?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
Chapter 2: Truth  
  
"Nice place!" Kyari commented. She stepped in and marveled the house.  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said. He smiled happily. Kyari returned the smile and returned to marveling the house.  
  
"Is it okay if I put my stuff away? I know I don't have a lot," she said sheepishly geturing at her small pack of possessions.  
  
"All right. Let me show you your room," Quatre said. He lead her upstairs and into a big room.  
  
"Wow. This room is huge! I don't have anything that'll take up this much space," Kyari said.  
  
"Them we'll have to take you shopping," Quatre replied.  
  
"Shopping? No way. I don't want to waste your money. You're already doing something for me and I don't want to cause any more trouble. Besides, I have my own money." Quatre blinked in surprise. Kyari laughed. "Yes, I don't look like it, but I was saving it so I could try and get a house or buy some food."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's smart," Quatre said uncertainly. Kyari pretended not to notice.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you here. Lunch will be soon." Quatre left and Kyari smiled. She walked around the room and found it bugged. She smiled. Didn't expect anything less from Heero Yuy. She got out her other pair of clothes from her pack, which were shorts and a tang top, and dressed. She went downstairs after and found the boys already there.  
  
"Hey there, Kyari. You hungry?" Duo asked.  
  
"Am I ever," she replied, looking at the food. Quatre and Duo laughed. Wufei snorted.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Wufei?" Kyari asked innocently. He looked at her surprised. "I thought I heard a snort or something from you. Do you any throat problems?" Duo smirked and Wufei turned red with anger. One corner of Trowa's lips turned up.  
  
"Shut up baka," Wufei snarled.  
  
"Well you started it. I just came down for food, so you shut up," Kyari snapped. Duo howled with laughter and Wufei stood up.  
  
"You will pay, onna. I'll meet you in the gardens and I'll prove how weak you are." He strode out and Kyari shrugged. She walked oer to the table and sat down where Wufei was sitting.  
  
"Hey, chicken!" she cried. She took one and finished it. The boys looked at her in surprise. Duo smiled.  
  
"Hey, she eats like I do!" he said.  
  
"Well, I have manners, but I choose not to use them. Unless there's a special occasion."  
  
"Let's see how fast you can eat and how much you can eat," Duo challanged.  
  
"That's something I can win. I accept," she said. Quatre shook his head but watched. Duo and Kyari gobbled up all the food until there was nothing left but one more chicken.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Duo moaned. Kyari smiled and ate the last chicken.  
  
"I won."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Duo cried.  
  
"Believe it. I'm gonna wait a while, then I'll go to the garden." Kyari headed to the living room and sat down on the ground. She started stretching for a while. The she grabbed the remote and watched tv. Duo came over and joined her. It was about half an hour later when Kyari got up and stretched again. Then she walked to the garden where Wufei was waiting.  
  
"You came. I thought you might've chickened out," He said.  
  
"No, I just had to let the food digest first. I'm not going to let a baka get away with calling me an onna," she said cooly. Wufei's eyes narrowed. They both got into a fighting stance as the rest of the group came out to watch them. Wufei striked first. (I suck at fighting scenes)  
  
Wufei jumped into the air and swung his leg at Kyari. Kyari blocked and threw him back. She ran forward and swung her leg at him as he was landing. He punched her as she kicked him. They both stopped to regain their balance, then all there was, was a whirl of arms and legs attacking the other. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Heero watched in amazement, even if Heero didn't show it. Then it all ended with Kyari faking a swing and jumping behind Wufei. She had him in a headlock in one second. Then she gave him a noogie.  
  
Quatre, and Duo laughed at this. Trowa gave a half smile of amusement. Heero, of course, did nothing. Finallly, Kyari let go of Wufei and caught her breath.  
  
"That was good Wufei. I like a challenge," she said. Wufei looked down ashamed.  
  
"I suppose I should apologize for calling you a weak onna. This proves that you aren't," he said to the ground. Kyari smiled and held out her hand. Wufei looked up in surprise. He stared at her hand blankly, not knowing what to do. Then he took her hand. Kyari helped him and bowed.  
  
"Now, I suggest that we go and get a drink," Kyari said. The others agreed and went inside.  
  
"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Quatre asked, taking a sip of lemonade. Kyari's face crumpled and she looked down. Quatre was worried. "Oh no. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's okay," Kyari said softly. "I have to tell you the truth. I feel like I have to. The truth is, I'm not really a run away. I'm sort of, but I have no home to run away from. My parents are dead." Heero raised an eyebrow. His suspicion was confirmed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Quatre said. Kyari shook her head.  
  
"You couldn't have known. I never knew them. I was adopted by a lady who is the only mother I've ever known. She died a year ago, so I've been alone ever since."  
  
"Didn't the social security people send you to the orphanage?" Duo asked, being an orphan himself.  
  
"No they didn't have a chance to. I ran away and has been in hiding ever since."  
  
"Then I insist that you stay here," Quatre said. Kyari looked up at him in genuine surprise.  
  
"But why? You've already done enough for me, letting me stay here and all," Kyari asked. She was touched by Quatre's kindness. She had never experienced kindness in this way, since her only mother died.  
  
"You are in need of help, and I intend to give it. I can tell that you have not felt kindness in quite a while," Quatre said smiling. Duo grinned.  
  
"The thought of her here, living with us is great!" Duo cried. "We orphans stick together! Ain't that right, Kyari?" Kyari broke into a grin.  
  
"Whatever you say Duo." Quatre turned to face the others, who have kept quiet throughout this event.  
  
"Would you mind if she stays here?" He asked. Trowa shrugged. Quatre faced Wufei.  
  
"I suppose. Only if she'll tell how to do some of her moves," Wufei said. He didn't seem very ashamed of losing to a girl, or asking for advice in fighting. Quatre nodded and turned to Heero.  
  
"Only if she stays out of the way," Heero said in his robotic voice. Quatre grinned and Kyari blinked. She hadn't expected Heero to agree.  
  
"Well, now that that's out of the way, what do say we call the other girls and ask them to help Kyari pick some new clothes," Quatre suggested.  
  
"You mean, I'm actually going to live here?" Kyari could not believe her ears.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't you?" Duo demanded. Kyari shrugged as Quatre went to call the girls. They arrived at the house twenty minutes later and was introduced to Kyari. Quatre explained to them why he called them over.  
  
"Oh cool! A shopping spree!" Hilde cried.  
  
"It's for Kyari," Dorothy reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot."  
  
"In five second?"  
  
"Shut up Duo." Duo grinned innocently.  
  
"So when are we going?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I suppose now would be fine," Quatre said.  
  
"YAY!!! SHOPPING!!!" (I think you know who that is)  
  
Ok, that's the end of chapter two. I know it sucks so far, but keep reading! It'll get better, I promise! It sounds like there'll be trouble at the mall. Especially with Hilde.  
  
Hilde: Hey! I resent that! Pleez r+r!!! 


	3. The Horror of Shopping sorta

Mission Complete?  
  
Chapter 3: The Horror of Shopping  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" Hilde exclaimed. The boys grumbled in dissagreement. Hilde ignored them, not wanting to spoil her fun of shopping. *Kyari gets a sweatdrop*  
  
"Well, what should I get?" Kyari asked.  
  
"Well, let's go into casual wear first," Hilde said. She headed towards a department store and got some jeans, tang tops, T-shirts, shorts, skirts, and socks. Soon, there is a big pile in front of them. *Everyone 'cept Hilde gets a sweatdrop*  
  
"Um, Hilde. I don't think I need all of these clothes," Kyari said. She took away all the skirts, some jeans she didn't like, some shorts and shirts. The pile was reduced to a very small pile of clothes.  
  
"Hey! Don't you want all those clothes?" Hilde asked. She had chosen what she thought was good clothes.  
  
"Yes, but I don't need all of them," Kyari said. She turned to Dorothy and Catherine. "So what's next?" Hilde pouted at not being included. Catherine and Dorothy lead Kyari to the lingerie section. The boys stayed outside and kept Duo from running inside with the girls. They picked out some comfortable bra's and underwear and told Kyari to go inside the dressing room to see if they fit.  
  
Kyari went inside a room and took out her com. Professor Tasuka appeared on the screen.  
  
"What is taking so long?" Professor Tasuka demanded.  
  
"The subject is always surrounded by the others. I need to get them away from him," Kyari answered. Professor Tasuka nodded.  
  
"And hurry," he ordered before the com link went black. Kyari tried on the clothes and picked out the most comfortable one's and stepped out. She found Catherine and Dorothy waiting for her. Hilde was with the boys. They went to pay for the clothes and stepped outside. The boys looked relieved and dragged Duo away from the store. They went to get some food after.  
  
This caught Duo's attention and he ran for the food line. The rest just walked over and bought their food as Duo kept on piling food onto his plate. Finally, he came to sit down at the table. He was about to take a bite out of a hamburger, when there was a loud rumbling noise. Everyone was thrown to the ground.  
  
They ran outside to see mobile suits attacking. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo ran to where their Gundams were hidden.  
  
They'll never make it in time, Kyari thought. I can't let innocent people die, even if it meant to blow my cover. Kyari ran to where her Gundam, was kept. It was closer than all the other's. She jumped into the cockpit.  
  
"Alright Swift Wind! It's show time!" she yelled. Swift Wind came to life and spread her wings. She flew to where the mobile suits were attacking. Swift Wind took out her light saber and cut one mobile suit in half. It exploded. She kept destroying as many mobile suits as she could until the boys would come. They arrived not very long after.  
  
The battle raged on with many explosions. Swift Wind saw to it that the people were safe from harm of the mobile suits. The battle ended shortly. The other Gundams surrounded Swift Wind.  
  
"We thank you for helping us in battle. Can you please tell us who you are?" Quatre asked ever so polite.  
  
"Very well, since you have asked so nicely. My name is Kyari Eve, named after the only mother I have ever known," Kyari said through the com link. Her face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Kyari?" Quatre asked, surprised. Duo whistled in a astonishment while the others were silent.  
  
"Yes, it is me. I will meet you back at the mall shortly. I'm sure you also need to put your Gundams away," Kyari announced. They all left and hid their Gundams. "Good job Swift Wind. I'll be back." Swift Wind's eyes flashed blue and faded. Kyari smiled. She and Swift Wind were connected, but she did not want to risk anything by calling Swift Wind to the mall. Kyari walked back to find the group waiting for her.  
  
Heero stepped behind her with a gun in his hand. Kyari smiled and turned around. "No need for the gun. I am willing to tell you why I am here and such." Heero grunted and motioned for her to get into the car. Kyari stepped into the backseat and waited for everyone else to get seated. Heero, of course, sat next to her with a gun pointed straight at her. She shook her head smiling. She could've easily remove that gun, but there was the risk of the others.  
  
They arrived at the house not very long after. They shuffled into the living room and sat down. "Talk," Heero commanded. Kyari sat down and smiled, unfazed by the gun.  
  
"Basically, I've told you the truth about me. I was adopted by a woman, who I know only as a mother. My parents are dead, unknown to me. The woman who adopted me was called Professor Eve. She trained me to be a Gundam pilot when I was only four, and was building a my Gundam when she was killed. I finished the Gundam a while after, and then a comrade of hers came and took me in. I now work for him."  
  
"And what is the name of this comrade?" Heero asked.  
  
"He is called Professor Tasuka. He sent me on a mission to help you Gundam pilots."  
  
"Why would we need help from you?" Wufei asked. Amazingly, it was not asked in the way he would have to any other girl.  
  
"That is still unknown to me. I only take on missions and I will do anything in my power to complete it," Kyari said.  
  
"That sounds an awful lot like Heero," Duo commented. Kyari shrugged.  
  
"I was trained to be a "Perfect Soldier" like Heero was, but just because I had training and completed it, doesn't mean I have to act like one. It's such a bore sometimes," Kyari said. Duo smothered a giggle. Heero just grunted as everyone else grinned. Then, Heero got up and went to his room. The others could hear the clicking of the keyboard and knew Heero was on his laptop.  
  
"Jeez, him and his laptop. They're always together," Duo muttered. Kyari smiled. She knew Heero was looking for files on her. Her smile grew larger as she knew he would only find false data. The security on her files was of the best, since she was the one who put it in. Heero came back into the room after a while.  
  
"We have another mission," he said. The other pilots looked up and waited for him to tell them what it was. "We have to go and guard Relena at the party she'll be holding in honor of the alliance she will be making with one of the colonies." Heero shivered at the thought of Relena. The others saw this and laughed out loud. All except Kyari, who supposely didn't know about what had happened between Relena and Heero.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kyari asked, already knowing. Duo stopped laughing long enough to tell her.  
  
"Well, one time, Heero had to be a bodyguard for Relena, and she made him go everywhere with her. She even managed to get him in the bathroom with her. Believe me, she was all over him," he cracked. Kyari laughed at this as Heero glared at Duo, who seemed to be laughing to hard to have noticed. Soon, the laughter faded and everyone was calm once more. Hilde was getting more excited by the second.  
  
"A party! Of course we're gonna have to get dresses, make up, new shoes, tux for the guys, flowers, oh this'll be fun!" she exclaimed. *Everyone gets sweatdrop*  
  
"Um, one problem Hilde," Kyari interrupted. "I don't do dresses, or make up, or flowers unless they're in the garden."  
  
"That's okay. I'll help you with that," Hilde said.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Kyari said, but Hilde wasn't listening. She was busy listing the stuff they would wear to the party. Kyari sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll get over it," Catherine said. "Or at least I hope."  
  
"That's very comforting," Kyari said dryly. Catherine shrugged.  
  
"You know, Hilde is sorta right. You'll need a dress for the party, and we all have some already. I do remember Hilde adding a party dress to the pile she made," Dorothy commented.  
  
"You don't really mean it do you?" Kyari asked.  
  
"I mean it," Dorothy replied. Kyari sighed. Duo scooted over to where Heero was sitting.  
  
"You know, if they're gonna be trying on dresses and stuff, don't you think you'd better unbug the room?" he whispered. Heero flushed in embarrassment at the thought. He nodded and went to unbug the room. He came back a while later.  
  
"Heero, when is the party?" Quatre asked.  
  
"This Saturday at 6:00," Heero said. Quatre nodded. That was only three days away. The girls in the mean time, were looking for dresses. The boys already had tuxedos so they didn't need to worry,  
  
By Friday, all of the girls had found dresses to wear for the party. The day passed by quickly as Saturday came finally came. The girls spent time putting on make up, although Kyari was forced to. But, she only put on a bit of eye shadow and that was all she agreed to wear on her face.  
  
Her dress was of a midnight blue color with spagetti straps and a lighter color blue shawl. The dress revealed more of her figure than her shirts and shorts, so Kyari felt a bit uncomfortable. Then the clock turned to 5:30. Everyone piled into the car and drove to Relena's mansion. Kyari smiled to herself. She had brought her gun and soon, her mission will be complete.  
  
  
  
Will her mission be finally complete? Chapter 4 will be coming soon. It gets better later on in the story! Pleez r+r! 


	4. It's Party Time!

Mission Complete?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
Chapter 4: It's Party Time!  
  
Kyari and the others arrived at Relena's mansion shortly. They walked in and were immediately greeted by Relena herself. She draped herself all over Heero, which caused a lot of people to get sweatdrops. Kyari frowned inwardly. Relena was a problem. If she staye with Heero tthe whole time, she would never be able to get a shot at Heero. I'll think of something, Kyari thought to herself.  
  
In the meantime, she was asked by many men to dance. Kyari felt flattered, but really had no idea why they were asking her. She went to Catherine and Dorothy to get an explanation.  
  
"You really don't know?" Dorothy asked. Kyari nodded. Dorothy and Catherine exchanged looks. Dorothy turned back to a very confused Kyari. "Kyari, you were asked by all those men to dance because they like you. You look very beautiful tonight."  
  
"T-thank you," Kyari stuttered. She had never thought of herself as anything but a weapon to kill. Dorothy and Catherine laughed and Kyarui blushed, which made her features more noticable. "I'm going to go outside. I need some fresh air and some quiet time alone." Dorothy and Catherien agreed to cover for her, and pretend that Kyari was in the bathroom.  
  
Kyari snuck outside to the garden without anyone noticing. She sat on a bench in front of a big fountain. Kyari closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the flowers around her. The air was cool and crisp. It relaxed her. Kyari looked up at the moon and the stars. She didn't have many moments like this.  
  
Then, she felt someone else out here. She whipped her head in one direction and saw someonw walking over to her. She groaned. It better not be another guy who wants to dance! she thought. I guess I didn't make such a quiet exit after all. The figure came closer and Kyari saw with the light of the moon, that it was Heero Yuy!  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?" she asked in genuine surprise.  
  
"The same as you. I don't like big crowds and her," Heero said with a shiver. Kyari laughed at this.  
  
"I didn't know you hated her that much," Kyari said. Heero sat down next to her.  
  
"You wouldn't know how much," Heero sighed. Kyari grinned. This was perfect. Her hand inched towards where her gun was kept, but Heero didn't notice. He was looking up at the sky.  
  
"Kyari?" he asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Have you ever had times like these? You know, just by yourself, staring at the sky?"  
  
"No. With all this stuff going around, I don't get to do a lot of things I'd like to." Her fingers connected with cold metal.  
  
"Have you ever had feelings for anyone before?" Heero asked.  
  
"What?" His question caught her off guard. Heero looked at her, waiting for an answer. "No," was her answer.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." she didnt finish.  
  
"Because?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because everyone close to me always gets hurt. No matter how hard I try and protect them," Kyari said in a cold voice that hid her true emotions. She felt tears stinging her eyes and looked away from Heero. Why is he asking me these questions anyway?  
  
"Kyari?" She'll have to finish the mision now. I can't let emotions get in the way, she thought fiercly. Her gun was out half way. Kyari turned around to face Heero, gun ready.  
  
What happened next was not expected by Kyari. Her eyes widened as she felt warm lips on hers. She trembled, not knowing what to do. Heero felt it and pulled her closer. Kyari felt tears streaming down her eyes. Heero slowly pulled away and kissed her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft voice. Kyari shook harder.  
  
"I-I..." Heero put his fingers on her lips. Kyari took a deep breath. "I don't know," she said softly. She looked away, unable to look at him.  
  
"Kyari-"  
  
"I have to go," Kyari said all of a sudden. She got up and ran, leaving Heero by himself.  
  
Hehehehe. Is it getting a little more interesting? No? Well, I'll try harder in the next chapter. Muahahaha! Pleez r+r! 


	5. The Sappy Feeling of Love

Mission Complete?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
Chapter 5: The Sappy Feeling of Love  
  
Kyari stayed in the bathroom for a while, trying to get rid of the shivering feeling she got. All the while, she thought about Heero. She missed her chance to complete her mission because of a kiss. Why am I so shaken up about a kiss? Kyari wondered. I could've gone with it and killed him. Because you've never been loved like this before, a part of her told her. You love him too. Kyari pushed the thought away and stepped outside.  
  
"Hi Kyari! Nice to your back," Catherine said. "You better watch out. The guys'll be flocking over you again." Catherine looked at Kyari closely and noticed that Kyari was pale. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kyari didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you okay, Kyari?" Dorothy asked with concern. Kyari slowly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Are we leaving soon. I'm feeling a little dizzy," Kyari said. Catherine and Dorothy nodded.  
  
"We'll go tell the boys that we're leaving in my car," Dorothy said. She and Catherine left and came back a while later. "Let's go." They left and went back to the safe house.  
  
"Will you be alright?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. Go back to the party. I don't want you two to worry and miss the fun on my account," Kyari said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah. Go on. Have fun," Kyari insisted. The two girls nodded.  
  
"Alright, but we'll send one of the guys over to check up on you," Dorothy said. Then, she and Catherine left. Kyari sighed and went to the couch to lay down. She drifted off to sleep and awoke a half hour later to the sound of the door closing.  
  
"Huh?" she moaned groggily. She sat up.  
  
"Kyari? Are you there?" came a voice. It took a moment for Kyari realize whose voice it was. Heero! Kyari looked for a way out of the living room before he could find her, but it was too late. Heero walked in and saw her.  
  
"Kyari, are you okay? Dorothy and Catherine told me to check up on you because they were worried," he said. He walked over to her and sat down. Kyari started to shake again, her heart pounding. She backed away from him.  
  
"Kyari, what's wrong? Why are you running away from me?" Heero asked.  
  
"G-go away. Leave me alone!" Kyari shouted. She backed away as far as she could. Heero came forward. "Are you afraid of me?" There was a spark of amusement in his eyes. He kept coming towards Kyari and she backed away until she was cornered. Soon, Heero was hovering above her.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me?" Kyari just laid there shaking. Heero smiled and lowered his head until his lips was softly pressed against hers. He wrapped his arms around her as she froze. She felt a part of her wanting to respond. Her arms went to rest against his chest. Heero smiled against her lips and put her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip on his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever, but eventually, they broke it.  
  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Heero asked in a husky voice. Kyari's eyes were glazed over with uncried tears. Heero kissed her eyelids and the tears came down flowing. He wiped them away. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Kyari said in a soft voice. Heero lifted her up and placed her in the sitting position on his lap. He hugged her tightly and Kyari felt a strong sense of protection. She snuggled closer to him, mission forgotten.  
  
Then, they heard a door of a car slam and broke apart. "I'll go take a shower," Kyari said softly. Heero nodded and went to his room. He started right away on his laptop. Kyari went to shower and came out a while later. She dressed into her normal clothing and went inside the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Hi Kyari. Are you alright? Dorothy and Catherine said that you went home because you weren't feeling well," Quatre said.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Thanks for your concern," Kyari said. Quatre nodded and started to make something to eat.  
  
"Quatre, go take a shower or something. I'll cook," Kyari said. Quatre turned to her.  
  
"No, it's alright," he said.  
  
"No, I insist. You've had a long night, so take a break," Kyari insisted. Quatre sighed, exhaustion getting to him and gave in.  
  
"Alright." Kyari nodded and started right away. A half hour later, the smell of cooked food went through the house and attracted the boys to the kitchen. They came in and ate right away. Kyari watched them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" Duo asked with his mouth full. Kyari shook her head and motioned him to continue eating. Duo shrugged and went on eating. In a short time, the food was gone, and the plates piled high.  
  
"You guys go ahead and relax. I'll do the dishes," Kyari said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go on." They left and Kyari started on the dishes. She finished a while later and went to her room. She unbugged the room and thought about Heero. Confusion clouded her mind. He must be destroyed, but I can't do it. What am I supposed to do now? Then her thoughts turned to Heero and how he had kissed her. Kyari went to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
What's Kyari gonna do now? She has to finish her mission, but how can she kill the one she loves? 


	6. Pain of Betrayal

Mission Complete?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
Chapter 6: Pain of Betrayal  
  
You have to kill him today. Do not let emotions get hold of you. Kill him, complete the mission and be at peace. But I love him. Love is nothing but weakness. That's not true. Love is happiness. It's also pain. I don't feel pain. You will soon. Kill him before he hurts you. No, he will never hurt me. Yes he will. Kill him now and be at peace. No. If I kill him, there'd be no peace for me.  
  
Kyari's thoughts fought each other and Kyari shut her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the thoughts. She was getting a bad headache. What am I going to do? Don't think about it til you have to. Kyari got up and took a shower. The warm water soothed her at ease. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into her room to find Heero waiting for her. "Heero, what are you doing here?" Kyari asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you," he said with a smile. He walked over to her and helde her in an embrace. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear. Kyari let her head rest on his neck.  
  
"It's only been one night," she said.  
  
"It felt like years." Kyari laughed but was cut short when Heero pressed hs lips against hers. She responded right away. She broke the kiss a lil later.  
  
"I gotta put on some clothes," she said.  
  
"You look fine the way you are," he teased. (I can't imagine him teasing either)  
  
"Well, what will the others say then?"  
  
"Alright. I'll be at the kitchen." He gave her another kiss before leaving. Kyari quickly put on a shirt and shorts and went to the kitchen. The others were already there.  
  
"Morning!" Kyari greeted. They returned the greeting and went back to eating. Heero was eating and working on his laptop at the same time. She sat next to him and ate some cereal. "What's up?" she asked Heero.  
  
"We have a new mission. We have to destroy a base at the given coordinates," he replied. The others nodded. Kyari finished her cereal and went to her room. She locked the door and got out her laptop.  
  
"Have you completed the mission?" Professor Tasuka asked.  
  
"No, but I have a warning. The Gundam pilots have accepted another mission. The plant base will be destroyed." Professor Tasuak nodded.  
  
"Very well. I will move the mobile suits to the next base. I will have a few of the mole suits fight off so there will be no suspicion." Kyari nodded as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Kyari! We leave for the base in eleven hours. Are you coming with us?" Duo's voice asked through the door. Kyari looked at the screen of her laptop. Professor Tasuka nodded his head and the screen went blank.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going!" Kyari yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Kyari heard his footsteps fading away. The base will have eleven hours to transport all the mobile suits. She went outside to the hangar and started on her Gundam. Duo came in a while later and whistled.  
  
"That's a pretty good job," he commented.  
  
"Thanks. I'm just adding some stuff to it," Kyari said. "I'm almost done." She did one last thing. "Okay, I'm done. You want help with your Gundam?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Duo said with a shrug. They both worked on Death Scythe for a while. "Hey, why not update some of the other Gundams? Just for a lil surprise," Duo suggested.  
  
"Sure. It'll help pass the time and be useful," Kyari said. They got started on Wing Zero and soon finished. They finished with all the other Gundams after a few hours.  
  
Heero came into the hangar. "It's time to go." He looked at them. "I suggest you two change before we go." Kyari and Duo looked at each other and shrugged. They were covered in oil and dirt. They changed and went back into the hangar after where the others were waiting.  
  
"Hope you guys like the improvements we've added to your Gundams," Kyari said with a grin. She and Duo headed towards their Gundams and entered the cockpit. They all headed to the base. There were mobile suits on guard and they attacked immediately. While the other Gundam pilots took care of the mobile suits, Kyari took the liberty of blasting the base. It disappeared in a ball of fire, but Kyari felt cold. The coldness of battle was sinking into her.  
  
"Mission's complete!" Kyari said. The others nodded. The last of the mobile suits were destroyed and they left for the safe house.  
  
"You know, that was pretty easy. You'd think there were more mobile suits protecting the area," Duo said.  
  
"Well, it was a small base. That was probably all they had to protect it," Kyari said.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like they were much of a big company like Oz," Duo replied. They reached the hangar and stored their Gundams. Kyari went to the shower right away.  
  
"So oily," she muttered. The boys laughed and headed to the kitchen. Kyari took a long refreshing shower. The water warmed her up, but the coldness was still inside. It usually left after a few hours. She dressed and walked into the kitchen. The boys had already eaten and were watching tv. Quatre had gone into the other bathroom to shower. Kyari ate some chicken the boys left for her and washed the dishes.  
  
Exhaustion was catching up to her, so Kyari left for her room. She laid down and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the others to go to bed. Kyari was half asleep when she felt the last of the boys drifting off to sleep. She crept out of bed and walked silently with gun in hand, towards Heero's room. There was no sound as she walked, like a predator hunting prey.  
  
Kyari found the door to Heero's room open. She peeked inside and saw him sleeping in his bed instead of typing on his laptop. She raised the gun at him, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot, and couldn't do it. She felt a lump in her throat and slowly backed away from Heero's room. She returned to her room and sat in her bed. Tears stung her eyes, which were clouded with confusion and pain.  
  
She got out her laptop and turned it on. She went to her status page and typed in something.  
  
Kyari slid to the ground next to her bed and cried softly. She didn't notice the footsteps coming towards her room. "Kyari?" Kyari's sobs caught in her throat. She turned around to see Heero at the doorway. "Why are you crying?" He stepped forward and stopped. He read Kyari's mission on her laptop. His warm eyes turned cold and filled with hate. If he bothered to read further, he would've realized that Kyari had typed in:  
  
MISSION FAILED  
  
"Heero! Wait!" Kyari cried desperately, but he ignored her.  
  
"Leave here. I should've known that it wasn't real. You're very good at acting, but it won't work anymore," Heero said coldly. "Now leave." He turned away and left for his room. (surprising he didn't pull out a gun and threaten her, huh?) Kyari broke into fresh sobs. His words were like a knife thrusted into her heart.  
  
Back at the main base, Professor Amorai had recieved the message from Kyari and was angered. He sent his underlings to the safe house to retrieve her. They crept silently as Kyari cried, unable to hide her pain of loss. They jumped her. She was caught by surprise, but soon recovered. She fought back with what was left of her strength. Most of it had been drained crying her eyes out.  
  
There was a lot of noise from the struggle. Clothes and furniture were thrown all over the room and fell. The boys woke up to the loud noise and ran to Kyari's room. What they found were a smashed laptop and clothes and furniture strewn everywhere. "What happened here?" Duo muttered. Heero came in last and was surprised.  
  
"Kyari wouldn't have done this y herself," he said aloud.  
  
"You're right. She was probably kidnapped," Quatre said worriedly.  
  
"But by who?" Wufei wondered.  
  
"I know who, but I think I'd better tell you what's happening first," Heero unemotionally. He lead them to the living room and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Duo asked. Heero stared at the floor.  
  
"Well, I'll start at the beginning. We were at Relena's party and I had gone outside to get some fresh air. Kyari was there, probably for the same reason. Anyway, we talked a little and..."  
  
"And?" Duo asked. He was very interested in this story.  
  
"And, I-I fell in love with her," Heero finished stuttering. Duo whooped and Quatre smiled encouragingly. Wufei and Trowa smiled in amusement of this. No one had expected the 'Perfect Soldier' to fall in love so soon.  
  
"You all know she came here a while after the party. Dorothy and Catherine sent me here a while after. I was glad to get away from her, and to be here with Kyari," he said, still staring at the floor. He seemed dazed. He said nothing else, but the others figured what happened.  
  
"Tonight, I heard Kyari crying and I came over. I walked in and saw her laptop open. She was crying on the floor, her back turned to me. She looked at me when I came in. I read her mission on her laptop."  
  
"What was her mission?" Wufei asked.  
  
"To kill me." The boys looked at each other in surprise, then turned to look back at Heero. "I saw the organization of which she belonged in. It was the same one we had destroyed the base. Appearently, there seemed to be more bases and the one Kyari destroyed was just a minor storage base. They had moved all the mobile suits inside to another base. That's why Kyari destoyed it so quickly, so we didn't get suspicious."  
  
"So what's the name of this organization?" Trowa spoke up. All but Heero looked at him in shock. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"It is called the SAN organization. Their main goal is to destroy us, mainly me. I do not know anything other than that." Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Greetings Gundam pilots," came a gruff voice. The pilots looked up and in every direction. "I bring a message from SAN. We the Gundam pilot by the name of Kyari. She has been working for us for quite a while, but it seems that she has rebelled. If you want her back, come to the base at these coordinates." He gave them the coordinates and continued. (I dunno how to do coordinates like these) "We hope to see you there." Then the voice was gone.  
  
The boys looked at one another. "What are we going to do?" Quatre asked. The others shrugged and turned to Heero.  
  
"For once, I don't know."  
  
What will Heero do now? He feels betrayed, but still loves Kyari. Kyari is caught in a mix of feelings and is confused. Does love or work come first? What's gonna happen to her now? 


	7. Found, Only To Be Lost Again

Mission Complete?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Gundam!  
  
Chapter 7: Found, Only To Be Lost Again  
  
Kyari was placed in a cell with no food or water. It didn't matter to her. She wasn't feeling hungry or thirsty. All she felt was an emptiness similar to the emptiness that she had felt when Professor Eve died. But this was more painful. It was almost unbearable.  
  
They came for her a day later. The soldiers dragged her to another room. She didn't make any move to resist. She was thrown into a chair. A figure steppped from the shadows.  
  
"Why have you failed this mission?" Professor Amorai demanded. Kyari felt unable to talk. "Speak!" Kyari did not say anything. "If that is how you will be, we'll have to force you. You know the procedures." Kyari said nothing. Her eyes were misty and unseeing. Professor Amorai punched her in her face. Kyari's face was whipped off to the side, but she made no sound as blood trickled down her chin from her lips. Professor was angered by this and gestured to the soldiers that had brought Kyari in. They grabbed Kyari and tied her wrists with rope that cut into her skin. It burned her, but she didn't feel it.  
  
They tied the rope to the ceiling and she hung there, feet barely touching the ground. One soldier handed Professor Amorai a whip. He unfurled it and whipped Kyari's back. The whip cut into her skin and she felt blood gush out. Her pain of loss was added on with pain of the whip. Kyari bit her lips to stop from crying out. Professor smiles and continued to whip Kyari a few more times before stopping.  
  
"Why have you failed to accomplish this mission?" he demanded. This time she answered.  
  
"I have no more will to continue this mission," she said in an emotionless and tired voice. It was filled with emptiness and pain.  
  
"That is no excuse!" Professor Amorai snarled. He punched her in the stomache. Blood spurted from her mouth as Kyari gasped for breath.  
  
"I no longer care about my missions. Go ahead and kill me. I have no desire or purpose to live in this miserable world any longer." Kyari's voice went cold.  
  
"I don't give a fuck whether you want to or not. You were brought up to follow orders and to fight," Prof Amorai spat. (you know what, i'm tired of typing the whole thing. ima just call him prof Amorai instead) "You will do as I say, you bitch. I raised you when Prof Eve died, you owe me."  
  
"An I repaid long ago. I've done many missions for you. I have paid my debt. Now let me in peace," Kyari said. Prof Amorai whipped her again and again, the whip tearing into Kyari's skin. She did not cry out once during this.  
  
Prof Amorai motioned for the soldiers to put her back in her cell, once he was satisfied with Kyari's whipping. Kyari was thrown back into her dark and damp cell, bloodied and tired. She fell to sleep right away.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We have to get her out!" Heero said.  
  
"It's a trap," Quatre said.  
  
"I know and I don't care. I want her out."  
  
"I guess he still likes her," Duo whispered to Trowa. Trowa nodded in agreement to the obvious.  
  
"We should go. We all know that none of us can stop the 'Perfect Soldier' from going," Wufei stated. Quater sighed and gave in.  
  
"Alright but we have to be careful. We all know it's a trap to get us," Quatre cautioned. They all nodded and left to get ready. They met at the hangar a few hours later, and entered the cockpit of their Gundams.  
  
"Alright, let's head towards the base," Duo said. Heero turned off hiscom limk and started for the base. All the while, his thoughts raced.  
  
She betrayed me. Then why was there a struggle? It could be fake. I don't think she'd put up with that. She has too much pride in her work. Besides, I don't think she'd smash her laptop. It could be a prop. It isn't. She still loves me. She betrayed you. She changed. I can tell. You lover her. Yes.  
  
They arrived at the base, where mobile suits were waiting. "Gundam pilots! Come out of the cockpit and we will not hurt the girl!"  
  
"Why would you hurt her? She's on your side," Heero asked.  
  
"She has failed her mission when she could have easily completed it. She chose not to continue the mission and is now being held captive."  
  
"What! You're keeping her captive because of that!" Heero said angrily.  
  
"We have strict terms for the female Gundam pilot."  
  
"I'll kill you," Heero growled.  
  
"Try and the girl will be killed."  
  
"She can take care of herself." Heero charged into battle, killing many soldiers and mobile suits. The other pilots joined in. They were soon all destroyed. Heero exited the cockpit of Wing Zero and ran towards the building. The others did not make any move to join him They all knew that he needed to do this on his own.  
  
Heero ran through the corridors searching for Kyari. He ran to where the cells were and knocked out the guards. "Kyari!" he shouted. He listened quietly for some call or cry for help. He heard nothing. He walked down the hall of cells, all the while, looking and listening for Kyari.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped short. He heard a gasping breath from on of the cells. He followed the sound to a cell in the back corner. He stepped inside and found Kyari on the ground in a small pool of blood. Her clothes were ripped and ragged. Dried blood caked her body and wounds shone even in the dark.  
  
"Kyari!" Heero gasped as he ran to her side. He rolled her over to her other side and held her in his arms. "What did they do to you?" Tears stung his eyes, but did not fall. "It's all my fault." He felt Kyari's body stir in his arms.  
  
"It's not your fault. None of this is," Kyari choked out. She took in shallow breaths and was about to speak again, but Heero stopped her.  
  
"Sh. Don't talk. I'll get you out of here," Heero said. Kyari shook her head weakly.  
  
"No. Trap..." she coughed and blood spilled from her lips. She was deathly pale. They both heard an evil cackle nearby.  
  
"Yes, it is a trap, but I'm sure they already know that," a voice said. Heero looked up to see a silhouetted (can't spell) figure of a man.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded. The man laughed.  
  
"I am Professor Tasuki. The one who gives this weapon here," gesturing to Kyari," missions that she is to complete. Unfortunately, she has failed her last mission and was punished."  
  
"Bastard!" Heero spat. Prof Tasuki just smiled and pulled out a gun. Heero with his quick reflexes, also took out his gun.  
  
"Shoot me and I'll shoot the girl," Prof Tasuki said. His gun was pointed straight at her. Heero noticed a laser gun in the wall. Damn it all. "Surrender?" Heero put his gun down and slid it across the floor to where Prof Tasuki was standing. He smiled and Heero glared.  
  
"Get up and walk slowly out the door," Prof Tasuki said as he stepped back. There were soldiers waiting outside the cell. They cuffed Heero immediately.  
  
"What about Kyari?" Heero demanded.  
  
"She'll be taken care of," Prof Tasuki said dismissively. Heero growled, but Prof Tasuki gave him a warning look. Heero shut up and was taken to a cell. "Behave and we'll see to it that your lover is taken care of." The cell door slammed shut and the lock shut into place. Heero's head hung in failure. He knew the others would leave and hide his Gundam in a place where they had decided to hide it. He slept that night in the cold cell in an uncomfortable position hence the cuffs. (what does hence mean? i thought it might sound good in the sentence)  
  
He didn't know when morning come because there were no windows, but he found out anyways. A soldier came in. "Wake up you lazy asshole," he sneered. If Heero han't been cuffed and tired at the moment, he would've killed the soldier. "The Prof wants to do some tests." The soldier motioned for some other soldiers to come in. They dragged him to a room that looked like another cell. Prof Tasuki was waiting for him.  
  
"It's about time," he snarled at the soldiers. They bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
"Where is she?" Heero demanded.  
  
"She is safe. For now," Prof Tasuki said with a smile. Heero growled. "Do as we say and she will stay safe." Heero nodded stiffly. "Now, please sit down on that chair over there." He gestured towards a chair in the middle of the room. He walked over and sat down.  
  
Prof Tasuki came behind him and put on the metal straps to keep hold of him. Prof Tasuki then brought over a metal helmet with wires in it. He placed it on Heero's head and strpped it on. He left Heero's side and went to sit down in front of a huge screens with many controls. He pressed on a red button and Heero felt a jolt of pain go through his head. He grit his teeth to stop from crying out, but Prof Tasuki turned a dial and the pain increased. The pain became unbearable and a wail of unbearable pain escaped his lips and passed through the walls to echo through the hall.  
  
Heero tried to escape his metal bonds, but could not. They only cut into his wrists to release blood. His eyes were shut tight against the pain, but it didn't do any good. More wails came from the room where Heero was imprisoned. Those outside heard his wails and winced at his cry. It sounded so much like an inhuman cry of pain that it scared them shitless.  
  
His cries were heard in the medical wing where Kyari lay. She was awakened by the sounds and was immediately alert. She recognized Heero's cries and was up and out of bed. Nobody was around for they thought she would just lay there unconcious, so Kyari made an easy escape. She followed the cries of pain until it got louder and louder. She was soon in front of the room where Heero was. The guards were long gone, afraid to hear the cries of pain as it tore at their hearts. No one should have to go through what Heero was going through.  
  
The door crashed as Kyari smashed it down with the strength she had recovered. She ran to Heero and quickly took off the helmet thingy. (iono what it is) Heero's cries stopped, but he was breathing heavily. Prof Tasuki took out a gun as Kyari tried to take off the metal bondings.  
  
"Stop!" Prof Tasuki commanded. Kyari ignored him and went on taking off the straps. Prof Tasuki pulled the trigger in his anger, and Kyari was shot. Kyari only allowed a small gasp of pain to escape, but had taken off all the bondings. She grabbed Heero and dragged him out the door as Prof Tasuki shot her again. "Stop where you are, bitch! Bring him back or you will both die!" he screamed. She paid no attention to him as she dragged Heero towards the exit. Prof Tasuki follwed them with the gun. He shot once more at Kyari before she let go of Heero and kicked his ass unconcious.  
  
She resumed dragging Heero when a guard came to view. He was alone and had not seen them yet. She ran and knocked him out without a sound. She took his com and contacted the other Gundam pilots. It was Trowa who answered.  
  
"Trowa! Get to the base quickly. Heero's been hurt!" Kyari said desperately. He nodded and the screen of the com went black. Kyari dragged Heero to a line of trees and waited for the others to come. They came a few minutes later, but by then, Prof Tasuki had recovered and had gotten the soldiers to search for them.  
  
Duo spotted the two in the trees and went to help them. "Kyari! Heero!" he yelled over to them.  
  
"Duo, hurry!" Kyari yelled back. Duo was there in a matter of seconds with Deathscythe. He jumped from the cockpit and Kyari thrust Heero into his arms. Heero groaned and awoke.  
  
"Kyari?" he asked groggily.  
  
"I'm here. Duo will take you back to the safe house," Kyari said. Duo looked at her puzzlement.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked. Kyari shook her head ruefully.  
  
"I can't. I have to distract them so you can get Heero out of here. You have another safe house to go to, don't go back to the other one," Kyari said. Duo nodded and entered the cockpit of Deathscythe with Heero. Deathscythe got up as Kyari called to Swift Wind in her head. Her connection with her Gundam stayed strong no matter what.  
  
Swift Wind came immediately to the call and Kyari entered the cockpit. Kyari appeared on the screens of the other Gundams. "Leave for the other safe house now!" she said.  
  
"What! What about you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Kyari said in a hard voice. "Just leave. Heero's hurt and you need to get him help."  
  
"What makes you think we'll leave?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Because I told you to," Kyari said with a glare. "Go." They nodded in reply and headed out of battle. The MS followed them, but were stopped by Swift Wind. She battled them alone as the other pilots disappeared into the night. She was outnumbered and still weak, so she was soon captured.  
  
The other pilots had made it safely to the other safe house, and Heero had awakened after he recieved medical attention. "All that effort to get her out for nothing!" he yelled. His fist slammed into the dresser next to his bed. tears of anger and frusturation stung his eyes, but Heero refused to let them fall. "I'll get you back, Kyari."  
  
Yes, all that effort to rescue her, only to lose her again. Poor Heero. She won't be the same Kyari you know when you meet her again Heero. Be careful. 


End file.
